Tekno the Robotic Puppy
Tekno the Robotic Puppy (aka Teksta the Robotic Puppy) from ToyQuest, was a popular electronic robotic toy which originally launched in the fall of 2000. Tekno sold over 7 million units in its first season and went on to sell over 40 million units in its original 4 years of production. The worldwide popularity for Tekno led to prominent awards and widespread media coverage which included newspaper articles, television and film appearances, and a stand-alone feature on the cover of Time magazine. With over 160 emotions and functions, Tekno the Robotic Puppy captured the imagination of parents and kids by offering a special technological peak into the future. Children could enjoy the companionship and playfulness of a real pet without the daily care giving burdens. Tekno's basic functions included walking, barking, eating, and sleeping, and special motor sensors enabled emotional and life-like intelligence. It could be "taught" to respond to voice commands and to perform real dog tricks such as fetching, whining, and playing tricks with the included bone and ball accessories. Smart light sensor technology also gave Tekno the ability to understand visual commands and to react to environmental stimuli, even knowing when to go to sleep on its own. Since 2013, Tekno is controlled by a smart device like iPad and Android phone. Development Developed by Bob Del Principe, Brian Dubinksy, and designer Gary Leynes, Tekno launched in the fall of 2000 retailing for $39.99. Marketing efforts included a national television commercial campaign, traditional public relations, live talk show appearances, and the creation of the Institute of Robotic Technology to promote the world of robotics. Entering a crowded toy pet market which included Rocket the Wonder Dog from Fisher Price, and Poo-Chi, from Tiger Electronics and SEGA, Tekno was named the best puppy for its value by Jim Silver of the popular magazine Toy Wishes. New pets and stuff Following the success of Tekno the Robotic Puppy, ToyQuest launched 15 additional Tekno pets and robots: Kitty the Tekno Kitten Originally sold exclusively to Toys “R” Us, Kitty the Tekno Kitten launched in 2001 and was advertised as the perfect companion to Tekno the Robotic Puppy. In addition to the smart technology included in the robotic puppy, Kitty included color-changing eyes to show different emotions. Kitty also came in several different colors and breeds making each one unique. Baby Kitty the Tekno Newborn Kitten and daMouse the Tekno Mouse Same prototype as the original Kitty and the Tekno mouse is "Da Mouse". Da Mouse is the robotic mouse who loves to race around and be chased by Kitty. Polly the Tekno Parrot The third release in Tekno’s robotic pet line was Polly, the Tekno Parrot. In comparison to previous Tekno pets, Polly was an edgier talkative robot with special voice learning technology to mimic and repeat its owner's words. Polly also came with a cage that doubled as a charging station for its batteries. Rex and Steg, Fighting Tekno Dinosaurs The fourth release in Tekno's robotic pet line ans was released in 2003. They fight and win. Tekno Dinkie Robot Family The fifth release in Tekno Robotics Robot line were Fubo Kie, Jibo Kie, Suki Kie, Oto Kie, KouKou Kie, and Bikou Kie. These artificial intelligence and voice activated robots interact with each other and talk in Dinkish language. They are like astronauts but with the sound sensors and red fuel buttons. Every robot likes to walk except the baby bot because he rocks left and right. The modes in each dinkie robot are clock, alarm, song, game, status, brush teeth, anti-virus, and walk. Tekno Battlin' Saber Scarab The sixth release in Tekno Robotics Robot line was an insect. Comes with a remote control. Boomer the Robotic Puppy The first Tekno 2.0 pet which is a beagle or dalmatian. Comes with a ball and steak. Mack the Robotic Fish The second Tekno 2.0 pet which swims on floor surface and table surface. Does not swim in water. Roscoe the Robotic Frog The third Tekno 2.0 pet who leaps everywhere. Comes with a lilypad and a fly hooked on it. Flash the Robotic Turtle The fourth Tekno 2.0 pet who walks slow. Comes with the lake. If the owner takes off his shell, he would say "Uh Oh!". Tekno the Robotic Pony The 2007 release in the Tekno Robotic pet line. Tekno gallops, and loves to eat apples. Tekno Mega Mech R/C Robot 48-Inch An inflatable huge Tekno robot who was like a balloon. Comes with a remote control and rolls instead of walks. Best Friend Robot: Sakura Originally sold by Toys R'Us, Walmart, KB Toys, Amazon, and Target.com. The 2007 release in the Tekno Robotic robot line was Sakura. Sakura interact with girls or boys and answers yes and no questions, doing fortune telling, knows funny facts, fashion, keeping secrets using her key and remote, and dances on a robotic scooter. Sakura comes with a robotic scooter, remote, key with keychain, and boquet. Tekno Playful Pup The 2007 release in the Tekno Robotic Pet line was a beagle. It was controlled by remote and comes with a magnetic ball or bone. Tekno Newborns The 2007 release in the Tekno Robotic Pet line were puppy, kitten, elephant, and monkey. Tekno Robotic T-Rex Same as Rex: Fighting Tekno Dinosaur, this is the 2014 release of the Tekno and Friends robot line. He comes with a disconnectable bone. If the owner makes his mouth open and gives him a bone, he will chew it, and burps out. Tekno Through The Years Tekno the Robotic Puppy version 1)|1999 Version Tekno the Robotic Puppy White)|2007 Version Tekno Robotic Puppy|2013 Version Demo Tekno Naughty Robotic Puppy Love Dog Category:Toy Robots Category:Non-fictional Robots Category:ToyQuest Robots